Epoka Lodowcowa 5: Mocne Uderzenie
Epoka Lodowcowa 5 - kontynuacja Epoki Lodowcowej 4 . Światowa premiera miała miejsce 30 czerwca 2016 roku. Czwarty film miał być zakończeniem serii, lecz aktor John Leguizamo powiedział, że powstanie jeszcze jedna część. Początkowo film miał mieć premierę w 2018, lecz zamieniła się miejscami z inną animacją wytwórni pt. "Anubis". Tytuł filmu po angielsku brzmi Ice Age Collison Course. Polski tytuł to: "Epoka Lodowcowa: Mocne Uderzenie". Fabuła Film zaczyna się, gdy Wiewiór po raz kolejny szuka miejsca na swój żołądź. Zaznacza miejsce wbicia, ale tym razem nawet nie zaczyna wbijać swego skarbu, a zapada się pod nim lód i zwierzak wpada do lodowej jaskini. Tam próbuje wbić żołądź w podłogę, ale ta okazuje się zbyt twarda i wydaje metaliczne dźwięki. Wówczas wiewiór wbija żołądź w kupkę śniegu, a ta topnieje. Okazuje się, że wbił przysmak w chwytak statku kosmicznego, aktywując go przy okazji. Wiewiór próbując wydrzeć smakołyk powoduje wystrzelanie spodka kosmicznego poza orbitę, gdzie zderza się z jedną planetą i powoduje utworzenie Układu Słonecznego - planety uderzają naprzemiennie w siebie i w spodek Wiewióra, aż w końcu każda dociera na swoje miejsce. Wiewiór widząc stworzony układ słoneczny, wydziela łzę, a ta powoduje zwarcie w elektronice spodka i zwierzak wraz z żołędziem ląduje w skafandrze poza nim. Wówczas zderzenie dwóch planet wysyła w jego stronę deszcze odłamków skalnych, z których jeden przebija skafander w którym jest żołądź i ten odlatuje w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Wiewiór natomiast owija się z przewodem tlenowym dookoła spodka, który ląduje na asteroidzie. Tam wiewiór zauważa żołądź i próbując go wbić w asteroidę powoduje jej przełamanie. Zaczyna ona zmierzać wraz z mniejszymi odłamkami skalnymi w stronę Ziemi. Na Ziemi Maniek gra z Brzoskwinką w hokeja żółwią skorupą. Gdy ta wygrywa, mamut twierdzi, że dał jej fory jako ojciec. Chce też rewanżu, ale rozmowę przerywa pojawienie się Juliana - narzeczonego Brzoskwinki, który dość fajtłapowato porusza się po lodzie. Cieszy się on ze zwycięstwa swej ukochanej. Gdy młodzi odchodzą, pojawia się Ela . Zza niej wyłania się babcia , sunąca po lodzie i ciągnąca ją za ogon. Gdy ta wspomina o skopaniu tyłka Mańka przez Brzoskwinkę, ten twierdz, że dawał jej tylko lekcję gry. Babcia pyta się, czy ten daje korepetycje z frajerstwa. Zdzich i Edek, którzy przed chwilą komentowali mecz, chcą pokazać jak się gra i zaczynają się bić. Wtedy Brzoskwinka i Julian wracają. Młody mamut daje Eli jaskry - słoneczka natury. Ela jest zaskoczona i zadowolona, bo dawno nikt jej nie dawał kwiatów. z kolei Maniek nie jest zadowolony z wybranka córki. Wyraźnie coś nie podoba mu się w Julianie. Julian jednak i dla niego coś ma - zbliża się i ściska przyszłego teścia. Gdy Brzoskwinka chce już odchodzić, Ela przypomina, że maiła jej pomóc z "tym czymś". Wówczas Brzoskwinka przypomina sobie co miała zrobić, a Maniek chcący pomóc zostaje spławiony, że przecież to kobieca sprawa. Ela proponuje mu, by poszedł i spotkał się z przyjaciółmi. W końcu dawno tego nie robił. Ten odchodzi ciągnąc Juliana za ogon wraz z sobą. W kolejnej scenie widzimy Sid - przed lodowym lustrem ćwiczy on, jak się oświadczyć. Gdy jednak jego wybranka przychodzi, rzuca go. Ten jest zawiedziony - przecież zaplanował już ich ślub, dzieci i pogrzeby. Okazuje się, że jest ona zła, bo dał jej bikini z trującego bluszczu. Sid z żalu płacze i podciera oczy i nos trującym bluszczem. Gdy te zaczynają boleć, zastanawia się co go bardziej boli - serce czy oczy. Stwierdza że zdecydowanie oczy. W kolejnej scenie widzimy jak Maniek i Diego rozmawiają o kobietach. Maniek żali się, że nie rozumie zachowania Eli, która chyba coś ukrywa, bo zachichotała i szturchnęła go w bok, każąc iść do kumpli. Pyta się też, czy Shira podobnie się zachowuje. Widać wtedy, jak Shira goni za jakimś jeleniem z zamiarem upolowania go, a ten błaga, by go nie zjadała. Diego stwierdza, że Shira nie jest chichotką. Obaj stwierdzają że nie rozumieją dziwnego zachowania kobiet. Diego wspomina, że zaraz też będzie dziwnie, gdy widzi nadchodzącego Sida, który nadal ma obolały nos i oczy. Podchodzi on i wypija drinka z kokosa, po czym wyznaje że nie wie co z nim nie tak. Każdy kogoś ma a on ma tylko swój wdzięk i zespól mariachi. Podcierając się trującym bluszczem nadal szlocha. Maniek bierze go za szyje i stwierdza, że trzeba go opłukać - zapewne po to by zmyć truciznę bluszczu. W kolejnej scenie znów widzimy wiewióra, który wpycha żołądź przez skafander i przewód, aż do spodka. Tam niechcący zmienia grawitację najpierw na zerową, przez co unosi się w powietrzy, a potem na normalną, by móc złapać żołądź, który uniósł się za wysoko. Zeskakując jednak zwiększa grawitację i wszystko zostaje przyciągnięte do podłogi. Wiewiór z ledwością doczołguje się do żołędzia. Przez chwilę mocna grawitacja zdziera z niego skórę i widzimy kości. Później, próbując złapać żołędzia sprawia, że ten zaczyna się kulać - najpierw po jego ręce ze zwielokrotnioną siłą nacisku, co Wiewiór dobitnie odczuwa, a potem niczym walec po całym zwierzaku, powodując jego sprasowanie. Widzimy tez wchodzące w atmosferę, pierwsze małe meteoryty. Na Ziemi jest już wieczór - przyjaciele wracają z baru. Sid nadal ubolewa nad stratą ukochanej, a Maniek i Diego zastanawiają się, co tu tak cicho. Nagle ze wszystkich stron wyskakują zwierzaki. Okazuje się, że Ela przygotowała imprezę z okazji rocznicy swojej i Mańka. Niestety, gdy mamut ma pokazać co on ma dla niej, okazuje się że zapomniał. Ratują go wybuchające w atmosferze, małe meteory, które dają efekt fajerwerków. Sid i maniek porozumiewawczo wymieniają się zdaniami, że sprytnie z tego wybrnęli. Uświadamiają sobie, że żaden z nich tego nie przygotował. Widzimy też Shirę i Diego. Zajadają się oni na uboczu winogronem a Diego patrząc na bawiące się dzieci stwierdza, że ich dzieciak byłby najlepszy. Shira prostuje, że raczej "byłaby", ale Diego trzyma się wersji, że chce mieć syna. Niestety Shira stwierdza, ze dzieci się ich boją, ale nie wie dlaczego. Wtedy podchodzą do nich dwa dzieciaki, a tygrysy witają je z uśmiechem. Dzieci jednak uciekają z krzykiem, w końcu na wargach tygrysów widoczne były czerwone plamy po winogronie, które dzieci wzięły za krew. W kolejnej scenie Julian w rozmowie z Mańkiem i Elą przypadkowo zdradza plan, że chcą po służbie opuścić z Brzoskwinką bezpieczny dom i poszwendać się bez planu. Maniek mówi, że ani to mądre ani bezpieczne. Rozmawia o tym w gronie rodzinnym, z którego wyprasza Juliana, który jeszcze nie jest częścią rodziny. W tym momencie Sid zauważa lecący w stronę ziemi wielki meteor, który nie spala się w atmosferze jak pozostałe. Przekazuje to do Diego, a ten przerywa Mańkowi wywód rodzinny informując go o zagrożeniu. Mamut kończy zabawę i rozpędza wszystkich. Ela nie rozumie tego, w końcu zabawa się dopiero zaczyna. Gdy w ziemię nieopodal uderza pierwszy meteor, zaczyna ona rozumieć, ze to meteory, a Maniek zapomniał o rocznicy. Wszyscy uciekają w stronę jaskini za zamarzniętym jeziorem, a dosłownie nad ich głowami przeskakuje kolejny meteor i tonie w jeziorze roztapiając część lodu. Wszyscy chowają się w jaskini. Meteory bombardują całą okolicę. W jaskini brzoskwinka ze strachu tuli się do Juliana, a Maniek coraz bardziej widzi w Julianie zagrożenie. Widocznie chciałby aby jego córka nadal była zależna od niego. Gdy deszcz meteorów się kończy, Sid pierwszy podchodzi do wyjścia z groty stwierdzając, że już po wszystkim. W tym momencie uderza przed jaskinią ostatni meteor, a przód ciała leniwca zostaje zwęglony. W kolejnej scenie akcja jest przeniesiona do świata dinozaurów. Trzy latające dinozaury kradną jajo, a w pościg za nimi rusza Buck łasica, który zauważa to będąc pod prysznicem. Przez cały czas trwania pościgu śpiewając "Figaro". Na końcu oddaje jajo właścicielce i ustalając termin rewanżu na pokonanych trzech zbójach, wystrzeliwuje się na lianie przez dżunglę. Ptaki poprzysięgają zabić łasicę. W tym czasie Buck leci i nagle uderza w ogromny kawał skały, który znalazł się niespodziewanie na środku dżungli. Pod nim łasica odkrywa pradawny obelisk z zapowiedzią końca świata. Następnie widzimy jak przyjaciele po nocy w jaskini wychodzą z niej. wszystko dookoła jest podziurawione od uderzeń meteorytów. Zwierzęta udają się w pobliże jednego z kraterów, z którego dochodzą dziwne dźwięki. z krateru wychodzi w dymie jakaś przerażająca istota. Okazuje się, że to tylko Buck, który się wita i zaczyna spadać, ciągnięty przez coś ciężkiego. Maniek pomaga mu wejść na górę i wyciąga go wraz z obeliskiem. Buck uświadamia przyjaciół, że grozi im koniec świata oraz że deszcz meteorytów był tylko początkiem końca. Przyjaciele decydują się zaufać łasicy, która ich jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodła. Wszyscy udają się za Buckiem w stronę miejsca, gdzie co kilka milionów lat uderza asteroida, by zobaczyć, co ją przyciąga i zapobiec uderzeniu. Są oni śledzeni przez trzy pokonane wcześniej przez bucka ptaki, których ojciec twierdzi, że musza powstrzymać łasicę od uratowania świata. Oni w powietrzy przeżyją i będą po katastrofie jedynymi władcami planety. W przerywniku między scenami głównej akcji widzimy Wiewióra. tym razem ma on problem z teleporterami, które zamieniają jego części ciała z żołędziem. Po wszystkim, gdy Wiewiór zdobywa ukochany skarb, spuszcza go przez przypadek w sedesie do przestrzeni kosmicznej. Na ziemi stado wędruje za Buckiem. Brzoskwinka uświadamia Julianowi, że jest on mamutem jej życia. Sid obiecuje im przygotować wspaniałe wesele i mówi, że będzie dobrze. Maniek natomiast po raz kolejny krytykuje chłopaka córki, tym razem za dziwny sposób chodzenia i planuje z Elą, jak by tak uświadomić młodych, że nie mogą opuścić domu rodzinnego. Buck znajduje pierwsze odłamki kosmicznych skał. Po krótkiej analizie sytuacji w mózgu Bucka pojawia się astrolog Neil de Buck łasica. Buck uświadamia sobie, że skoro te skały to magnesy to i asteroida jest magnesem. Nadal jednak nie wie jak ją powstrzymać. Prowadzi stado dalej i przestrzega, że choćby nie wie co, nie wolno im zejść ze szlaku. Za chwilę jednak nakazuje im zejść ze szlaku bo zauważa pikujące na nich dinoptaki, które chcą go zabić. Zwierzęta wchodzą do lasu. Nie ma tam jednak dalszego przejścia, jest za to ogromna rzeka. Buck rozkazuje wodzie zrobić przejście. Widzimy wiewióra, który ogromnym laserem, próbując złapać żołędzia powoduje, że księżyc zbliża się do Ziemi. Dzięki temu poziom wody gwałtownie się podnosi, a stado może przejść po suchym dnie. Niestety zaraz też Wiewiór laserem zsyła na las kosmiczne wyładowania elektryczne. Przyjaciele przeszli rzekę i idą dalej. W lesie wyładowania elektryczne powodują postawienie się dęba sierści Mańka, Sida i Diego. Buck zauważa wzmożoną aktywność elektryczną i nakazuje wszystkim unikać drzew i tarcia. Zdzich i Edek jednak bagatelizują to i trąc nogami o futro Mańka, stykają swe palce. Wywołuje to ogromne wyładowanie elektryczne, które poraża lecące w górze trzy dinoptaki, po raz kolejny próbujące zaatakować przyjaciół. Do tego Brzoskwinka wpada w "klatkę" z wyładowań. Prosi Juliana by jej nie ratował, a ten spełnia polecenie. Maniek i Ela próbują jednak ją wyciągnąć i sami wpadają do pułapki, po tym jak brzoskwinka zwinnym skokiem się uwalnia. Diego tworzy kontr-piorun trąc Edka i Zdzicha o siebie, po czym przebiega obok Mańka i Eli. Dzięki temu Diego ściąga całe wyładowanie na siebie a mamuty są wolne. Wszyscy opuszczają las w pośpiechu. Jedynie Buck nagle wraca krzycząc, że słyszy w środku dziecko. Cały las wybucha od natężenia wyładowań. Stado myśli, że Buck zginął, gdy wtem ląduje on przed nimi w zwęglonej kłodzie. W ręku trzyma ocaloną, mała dynię. Wszyscy kontynuują wędrówkę. Diego wącha spalone pióro. Widać, ze zaczyna coś podejrzewać. thumb|right|335 px Przy następnym postoju Maniek zauważa jak Diego skumplował się z Julianem. Tygrys radzi muz robić to samo. Tak samo radzi mu Ela. Mamuty mają plan przekonać młodych, że życie poza domem będzie dla nich niemożliwe. Ela wystawia córkę na próbę, każąc jej jednocześnie nakarmić i przewinąć jedno dziecko oraz pomóc drugiemu, które ma zdarte kolano i patyk w nocie. Do tego z krzaków wychodzi wściekła bestia - Sid oraz podpalacz - babcia. Brzoskwinka nie panikuje i radzi sobie ze wszystkim. Ela nie wie co może jeszcze zrobić. W tym czasie Maniek proponuje Julianowi grę w hokeja. Ten się zgadza, jednak nie umie grać. Mamut uczy go, po czym chce wykonać pierwszą prawdziwa akcję. Gdy słyszy jak Julian woła do Brzoskwinki, że będzie jej sparing-partnerem zamiast Mańka, mamut tak uderza w kamienny krążek, że Julian traci przytomność, przewraca się an lód i wpada do lodowatej wody pod nim. wieczorem przy ognisku Brzoskwinka uświadamia rodzicom, ze odejdzie czy im się to podoba czy nie, oraz że widzi, iż Maniek traktuje Juliana jako przeszkodę. Nocą, gdy wszyscy śpią, jeden z dinoptaków imieniem Rodger porywa babcię. Miał za zadanie porwać Bucka, ale pomylił jaskinie. Babcia się budzi i myśli, że ogromne ptaki to anioły. Chodzi po nich, chcąc spotkać po śmierci swoją rodzinę. Gdy widzi zęby, stwierdza, ze to demony i rozprawia się z ptakami. Dopiero Gavin - ojciec gromady załatwia sprawę połykając ją. Ta jednak robi rozróbę w jego brzuchu i jest on zmuszony ja wypluć. Babcia spada w przepaść, odbija się na lianie i wraca, gdzie dostaje od ptaka w głowę. Spada ponownie, tym razem lądując na dole, gdzie widzi coś niezwykłego. Rano wszyscy szukają babci. Brzoskwinka podejrzewa, że mogła ona dostać kamieniem w głowę, a Buck z przekomarzaniem stwierdza, ze mogły ją tez porwać dinoptaki, chcące się na nim zemścić. Diego przypomina sobie, że wcześniej w lesie wyczuł ptaki i prawda wychodzi na jaw. Stado idzie dalej, a Sid rozpacza and stratą babci. Zwierzęta znajdują Geotopię, gdzie jak się okazuje babcia Sida bardzo dobrze się bawi, obsługiwana przez zamieszkującego ją królika. Na miejscu Sid poznaje też Lenię, piękną przedstawicielkę swego gatunku. Wszyscy udają się na spotkanie z Shangri Lamą - miejscowym guru. On nakazuje im się rozciągać, odprężyć a na końcu stwierdza, że nie ma ratunku - asteroidy nie da się zatrzymać. Później nad miejscowym jeziorkiem Brzoskwinka i Julian spędzają razem chyba ostatnie swe chwile w życiu. Maniek rozmawia też z Elą. Stwierdza, że chciałby zobaczyć jak jego córka dorasta, ma dzieci i krzyczy na męża, gdy ten zapomni o rocznicy. Nabiera przekonania do Juliana. Sid i Lenia tez rozmawiają razem - chcą być razem. Sid chcąc dać wybrance najlepszy prezent zrywa jeden z kryształów, z których jest zbudowana cała Geotopia. Zaburza to strukturę całej wydrążonej w asteroidzie przestrzeni i powoduje zapadnięcie się jej. Shangri Lama jest wściekły, wszyscy mieszkańcy nagle stają się starzy - to kryształy zachowywały ich w młodości. Cała sytuacja ma tez plusy - Buck zauważa, że jest tam wulkan. Wystarczy że wrzucą wszystkie kryształy do niego i zablokują ujścia gejzerów, a całość wybuchnie i wyśle magnetyczne kryształy w gorę, co zmieni kierunek lotu asteroidy i ta minie ziemię. Mimo sprzeciwu Shangri Lamy, wszyscy pozostali biorą udział w zaplanowanej przez Bucka akcji. Najpierw blokują skałami wyloty gejzerów dookoła wulkanu, by wzrosło w nim ciśnienie. Następnie znoszą i wrzucają do jego wnętrza wszystkie kryształy. Buck stwierdza, że ktoś ich lubi, bo mają sześć minut w zapasie. w przestrzeni kosmicznej jednak wiewiór, chcą dolecieć na Ziemię, zderza się z lecącą asteroidą i ją popycha. Buck stwierdza, że ktoś ich nie lubi i mają sześć minut ale w plecy. Mamuty idą, by wnieść na górę ostatni, największy kryształ. Gdy przechodzą jednak przez skalny most, zjawiają się dinoptaki. Ich ojciec niszczy kamienny mostek i strąca kryształ w przepaść. Buck próbuje zestrzelić przerośniętego ptaka, ale drugi ptak - Roger - przyszpila go do skały. Ptaki chwalą się, że w powietrzy katastrofa im nie grozi, jednak Buck przekonuje je, że niechybnie zginą. Wrogowie postanawiają pomóc łasicy i wynoszą ogromny kryształ z rozpadliny, po czym lecą z nim do wulkanu. Na krawędzi wulkanu zostawiają go, by mamuty go wepchnęły a same zostają zrzucone na dół przez małe spadające meteory. Maniek chce sam wepchnąć kryształ, lecz Julian mu pomaga. Mimo to, mamuty mają za mało siły i kryształ zaczyna zsuwać się w dół. Julian przekonuje Mańka, że należy puścić kryształ w dół. Ten okazuje zaufanie do młodego mamuta. Kryształ leci w dół, po czym wybija się na zakrzywionej skale i ostatecznie trafia na krawędź wulkanu, do którego po chwili wpada. Wszyscy czekają na dole na wybuch, jednak dymiący wulkan przestaje dymić. Z małego otworu obok babci wydobywa się para. Babcia zatyka otwór laską i ma miejsce ogromny wybuch wulkanu. Lecąca już przy atmosferze asteroida zmienia nieznacznie swój kurs i o włos mija Ziemię. Wszyscy się cieszą. Po wszystkim przyjaciele żegnają się z mieszkańcami zniszczonej Geotopii. Ci postanowili mimo postarzenia się zostać na miejscu. Babcia też chce z nimi zostać. Sid i Lenia wymieniają się lodowymi rysunkami, by o sobie nie zapomnieć. Stado Mańka odchodzi. Okazuje się jednak, że mały kryształ pozostał w gejzerze, gdzie kąpią się mieszkańcy Geotopii i wszyscy oni odzyskują młodość - odmłodzona zostaje także babcia. W kolejnej scenie przygotowane jest wesele Juliana i Brzoskwinki. Diego i Shira opowiadają dzieciom o swojej przygodzie. Shira stwierdza, że byliby dobrymi rodzicami. Maniek uświadamia niepewnej Brzoskwince, że jest gotowa na ślub. Odprowadza ją z Elą do czekającego Juliana. Tam oboje mówią sobie "tak". Pojawia się też Lenia, która śpiewa piosenkę dla Sida. Wszyscy tańczą na weselu, a Julian przypadkiem szturcha Mańka. Ten nie jest zły i włącza się doz zabawy. Na końcu Maniek dziękuje Sidowi za zorganizowanie wspaniałego wesela, a Sid daje mu rachunek za kwiaty. Odchodzą targując się o koszta, w końcu rachunek jest kosmiczny a kwiaty rosną w lesie i są za darmo. Na samym końcu pojawia się też przerywnik, jak wyglądał Mars kilka milionów lat temu - jak Ziemia. opowiada Neil de Buck łasica. Co się stało ? Pokazane jest jak Wiewiór uderza w planetę powodując jej całkowite zniszczenie. Zwiastuny http://www.filmweb.pl/video/klip/Cosmic+Scrat-tastrophe-37661 W sieci pojawiła się krótkometrażówka "Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe" (Kosmiczna Wiewiór-strofa). W tym filmiku, wiewiór podczas pogoni za żołędziem znajduje kosmiczny spodek i aktywuje go. W jednej chwili, wiewiór znajduje się w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Scrat, próbując odzyskać żołędzia "uwięzionego" w panelu sterującym, tworzy Układ Słoneczny. Sprawia również, że potężny meteoryt leci prosto na Ziemię, a zwierzak zostaje w kosmosie. Na końcu widzimy głównych bohaterów, myślących, że w ich stronę leci spadająca gwiazda. Sid chce szybko wypowiedzieć życzenie, ale niewielki kawałek ląduje tuż przy nim, co powoduje, że Sid ląduje na drzewie. Później okazało się, że był to zwiastun EL5. Scrat cały film jest w kosmosie . W internecie pojawiły się trzy zwiastuny. Postacie Oprócz znanych bohaterów, pojawiły się też nowe postacie. Były to: dwa leniwce Brooke i Francine, mamut Julian, królik Teddy, astronom i astrofizyk Neil deBuck Łasica, lider Shangri Lama, oraz pół-ptaki pół-dinozaury Gavin, Gertie oraz Roger. W filmie powrócił również Buck z trzeciej części serii. Epoka-Lodowcowa-5-Mocne-uderzenie.jpg Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Miejsca